Hisoka Kizashi
Appearance Hisoka stands at 6'6 feet in height. Noted as being exceptionally tall; He's got reddish brown hair, and dark brown eyes. And despite his advanced age, he appears to be in his early twenties (This is very likely due to Hiroya casting Jikanjou (時間錠, Time Lock) on him) Hisoka most commonly wears a long-sleeved brown coat. And a black shirt beneath. In his Shinigami form, Hisoka appears just like he does in his gigai. With the exception of his Zanpakutò. As one of the most successful male models of his time. Hisoka enjoys everything that fame has to offer. Including wealth, estates, fans. And everything else related. Personality Hisoka is actually surprisingly calm and composed, and he seems to enjoy the company of the equally calm-mannered, Hiroya Ginkarei. Though he doesn't share his pacifism. And thus he's generally regarded as a much more dangerous opponent. Hisoka has two personalties. The first is called Sokiza, and this is his artist name, as well as what he is officially known as. His job is taking care of Hisoka's finances. He's generally generous, loves being taken picture of, and thus generally quite vain. He treats people, fans or not. Kindly though. Which has given him alot of positive attention internationally. Hisoka is the second one, and this is who he is at home or generally private affairs. Hisoka is generally laid-back and displays a no-nonsense kind of personality. Though he can at times be both humorous and charming. He is the one who comes along the best with Hiroya. And they've been friends since before their expulsion from Soul Society. It is unknown how his personalities came to split. But it is rumored to have something to do with his past life, similarily to Hiroya. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities There is very little information on Hisoka's abilities at this point, but it is worth noting that his abilities are said to be equal to that of Hiroya Ginkarei, albeit in different fields Immense Spiritual Power - 'Hisoka's Spiritual Power is easily above Captain-Level, the reason for this power seems to be his advanced age. And the fact that he's attained Bankai. His aura is brownish, and it feels "Determined". '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist; '''One of Hisoka's main assets is his immense skills with Swordfighting, his combat style involves incorperating various forms of Kidò spells in his swordfighting, in a style similiar to Hiroya Ginkarei. He was once regarded as one of the most refined swordsmen in Soul Society. He's also managed to create some original techniques, in addition to being experienced with Nadegiri, though this is not made by him. *'Kaze o Bunkatsu Sururifù (風を分割するリーフ, Leaf Which Divides Wind) a very elaborate and complicated sword technique which involves moving the blade at perfect speed. The very technique is said to be almost Kidò-like in nature, becouse even though its not particularily fast. Or powerful for that matter. The sheer "perfection" of the technique serves to allude the opponent to it. And in an almost hypnotic way, it compels the opponent to not block. Letting the sword easily find its mark, without resistance. '' *Number One: Nadegiri'' (撫で斬り, "Clean Sweep" or "Killing Several with One Sword Sweep"): This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents protected by steel skin. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. Shunpo Master; Hisoka's skill with Shunpo is honed to near perfection, and it is only equalled by his skill with Zanjutsu. His skill with it is so great that when he uses Shunpo, a gust of wind follows him. Almost reminescent to a teleportation. Hisoka has expressively stated that the reason for his Captainship was solely based on his experience within these two fields. '''Kidō Master - '''Though he's not nearly as good as Hiroya. He's stated to be good enough to cast high-level spells without incantation. The Highest spell he has been seen using is a level 91 Hadò spell. This was with incantation though. He's however proficient enough to quickly cast different spells in rapid succession. Zanpakutò Not yet revealed